


Afternoon Delight

by aliencurls (gracefulally)



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Dissociation, M/M, Mention of Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/aliencurls
Summary: Fucking away the pain is the only thing TK wants to do but can't seem to stay in the moment to do so
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during S01E02 "Yee-Haw"

Dissociation doesn’t make you forget, it just makes you not be. Rolling off the couch with Carlos as he kissed the sexy cop with his eyes closed is one of the last things TK remembers about that afternoon. Somehow they get down to skin on skin and Carlos is underneath him as TK imagines he’s anyone else. Not Alex, not Carlos, just maybe it’s someone he’s never met and never seen before. He wouldn’t say he’s treating Carlos like a hole that needs to be fucked, but in that one moment, maybe that’s all Carlos can be. Nevertheless, TK spits in his hand and gives Carlos a damn good dicking down. Nothing like he would do to Alex. His precious Alex who was supposed to be the one and wasn’t, not even close.

Carlos grabbing his hand is the one thing that yanks TK back to the scene and he stutters. He pretends to lose his grip so he has to let go and… Carlos puts his hands back on the rug. TK leans down to wrap an arm around Carlos’ front, to his shoulders, and pulls just enough that Carlos hitches a breath and mutters something about "the best." TK closes his eyes tight and just hangs on as he slams against Carlos’ taut body. Sweat is rolling down Carlos’ back and TK thinks for a moment about the beauty of it, but then he’s gone again. He’s not in Carlos’ place and he sees himself fucking Carlos on the floor like some weird daydream that starts to twist in his stomach because he should be in New York and this should be Alex, his Alex with him not Mitch the spinning instructor.

The orgasm is searing for TK and he’s barely finished, hips making little stuttered jolts, as he pulls out and Carlos jerks himself off to the end of his own. A voice not unlike what he’d imagine God to be like says, “Are you going to work?” TK reels back and loses his balance, but he makes a dance of it and grabs his jeans, underwear in his hand. He raises up on a knee to pull on the boxer-briefs and then, somehow, makes standing up with a jerk a daring move to get the jeans slid up his muscular legs and to his hips. Carlos says something from the couch and TK barely glances in the other man’s direction because his ears are ringing and he doesn’t remember sex ever causing tinnitus before.

After TK gets his shirt, there are words said and he makes an excuse about traffic, which isn’t far from the truth. Austin traffic is worse than he could’ve ever imagined. But concern and mild confusion in Carlos is none of his concern. He’s talking about listening to music and Carlos says something to him but he’s already stepping out the door as he does up some buttons on his shirt. Getting in his car, TK stares at the steering wheel and decides he needs to leave and that this… whatever it was, should have never happened. Not like this. Carlos is a good guy and doesn’t deserve to be screwing around with a fuck up who can’t even have a relationship end without trying to commit suicide.

TK slams the car to a halt when brake lights are suddenly and almost literally in his face. He blinks and realizes he doesn’t know how he managed to get this far in stop and go traffic without causing an accident. He’s sweating so much he feels damp and the ear ringing is back. He fumbles with the radio and finds his station on Sirius XM and hopes that the rest of the drive will be regular highway hypnosis if anything, preferably none at all, but he has to be okay for work. He has to do everything he needs to do to get better. He can’t let his dad down again.


End file.
